


掌中囚物

by 95_aurora



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_aurora/pseuds/95_aurora
Summary: 双⭐/变态搞黄文学/自行避雷
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

「好的，我知道了。」

窗户边儿上的那人放下手里的电话。  
白色的窗框里坐着一个浑身穿着白大褂的男人。似乎是发呆久了，一尾彩蝶恰巧落在他玉白的指尖，男人这才看看回过神来。他左手一握，大手那只花色的蝴蝶捂住，看蝴蝶后知后觉，在他手里扑棱翅膀想逃离却为时已晚，他轻轻一笑，在阳光下，仔仔细细地斟酌这只蓝纹蝴蝶翅膀上的色彩。

片刻后别墅的园子里传来汽车的轰鸣声，男人这才撒开手，让蝴蝶飞走。他从窗户框边伸头往下看，果然看见了车上下来一个瘦高高的人影，只不过用黑布蒙着眼睛。  
男人甩甩一头利落的栗色短发，这才转身从窗台边离开，窗户上的纸折玫瑰花在春风的吹拂下微微一动。

「你好。」

不一会儿，他便来到别墅院子里，只是轻轻吐出了这两个字，温柔的伸手把面前看起来颇有些慌乱的高瘦男人眼睛上蒙的黑布摘下来。  
那人穿着一件衬衫，下身穿了一条黑色的工装裤，面容十分精致，上翘的睫毛微微颤抖，红唇微张，看起来颇有些慌乱的样子。

「你，你好，我是肖战。」

肖战。  
他心里默念琢磨着一遍又一遍这个名字。  
钱果然是个好东西，一拨又一拨的尤物都往那些恶心的老男人身上凑。  
不过自己也是为了钱，反正都半斤八两，不是吗？

他叫王一博，今年24岁，是个“医生”。  
不过这个医生名头有一些特殊，是一家性爱调教所的医师。  
顾名思义，就是给那些喜欢刺激的有钱人专门把清纯少男少女调教成床上骚到合不拢腿的淫货。  
他才干这行没一年，只不过来钱快而已，因为他的爱好花钱多。  
王一博把他带进了别墅地下室。

「把这个签一下。」

一身白大褂的王一博在肖战眼里看起来仿佛是那么能安抚自己。他慌乱的情绪很快就稳定下来，乖巧的点点头，虽然说眸子间还是带着害怕的神色。

「你知道会发生什么吗？」

王一博看他这副样子，忍不住问。他看起来表面上单纯的很，丝毫不明白接下来面对他的将会是什么。

「我不知道…」

他果然干净的像张白纸。王一博这样想。  
肖战是为了钱被卖给那些老男人的。但不是为了荣华富贵，他弟弟生了一场很大的病，需要治疗花费很多钱，是实在没有了办法才不得已找上这些人。  
他生的白净，一双眼眸像是会勾人一般，扑闪扑闪的，他笑起来春风拂面，两颗洁白的兔牙露在外面。被那些人盯上也不奇怪。  
肖战一手拿着那张印满了墨字的白纸看，另一只手放在嘴巴旁边，不住的啃咬。显得局促紧张。  
他的的确确没撒谎，不是装的。学过心理学的王一博一眼就看出来了。

他是被卖了吧？  
肖战越看越伤心，甚至看到最后一行，居然连眼眶都微微发红。他被妈妈卖了，为了给弟弟治病。  
再单纯也是个懂事的成年人了，不会不清楚和合约上写的每一条内容。  
王一博看他沉默不语的样子，以为他是害怕了，轻轻出声安慰他。

「别担心。」

肖战那双晶亮亮的眸子王一博看得出神。他极其富有安全感的语气让肖战重重点头，顺便咧开一个笑容。  
王一博感觉那刻还未完全融化的冰泉早都开始叮咚作响了。  
他低下头，嘴上还挂着浅笑，拿起桌上的黑色签字笔就在白纸上写下名字。

「像＇有钱＇，很好看。」

王一博夸他，肖战回给他一个明媚的大笑容，甜甜的道谢谢。

「那从现在就开始了，三个月。」

「好。」

肖战声音有些颤抖，因为等待他的皆是未知，却还是挂着那么单纯的笑，让人看了会融化的笑。  
王一博第一次觉得对那些老男人真的是羡慕了。不过三个月之内，他是我的“病人”。

「吃早饭了吗？」

「还没吃，主人。」

合约第一条：  
三个月内要以“主人”称呼，违反或遗忘会有惩罚。

「脱衣服。」

王一博伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔干燥的唇，下巴对他一翘。

「……是。」

合约第二条：  
对主人的命令要无条件服从。

肖战大抵真的是害羞，眼神不敢落在王一博的脸上。他只是解衬衫衣的扣子就已经耳根发红发烫，手指尖都是浅浅的粉红色。  
有些加绒的衬衣被他丢在地上。别墅地下室的温度很合适，光着上身也不会冷。

「自慰给我看。」

王一博炙热的目光像是能把他盯出来窟窿似的。  
肖战大抵是懵了，脸蛋红扑扑的张着小嘴，一副傻眼的样子。  
王一博看他又呆又傻的模样，心下忽然像是被一片羽毛略过。他从来不会压抑自己的欲望，此刻也是。  
肖战只惊住了一秒，嘴唇就被王一博略住了。他本来就张着嘴，王一博顺势咬住他饱满的下唇，把嘴里那颗没吃多久的茉莉花糖果嘴对嘴的喂给他，舌尖轻轻搅动肖战胆小瑟缩的舌头。  
王一博吻了几秒，发现面前这个人都是僵硬的。

「接吻都不会？」

肖战嘴里化着那颗糖 红着脸轻轻摇头，小声嘟囔说他这是初吻。  
王一博才不相信，不过他也没反驳，颇觉得有些无趣。  
当肖战脱干净下身的时候，王一博才知道他先前的单纯和害羞绝对都是真的了。

因为肖战好像和别人不太一样。

他是个双性人，有两套生殖器官。低软垂着的阴茎下盖住了一张粉红色的小口，隐隐约约不清楚。  
王一博还是第一次见。  
因为身体原因的特殊，肖战从小被妈妈管的很严格，就连和身边的朋友交往妈妈都会问的一清二楚，妈妈怕别人发现肖战的秘密。别人的指指点点和好奇尤对肖战不好，对她也不好。  
他今年刚巧三十岁了。王一博看到他的资料才一震惊，肖战完全不像大他六岁的样子。因为小时候被管的严，肖战也不怎么接触女孩儿，男孩儿也是，所以长大以后他也不想去找女朋友或者男朋友。

妈妈也催过他，但他总是轻轻一笑就带过去。

「妈，我这样不男不女的谁愿意和我在一起啊。」

肖战明显感觉到王一博差异的眼神，他紧咬着下唇，手指攥成拳头，指节都攥的发白。他小时候被同班男孩子发现过，随后大家都知道他是怪物，妈妈不得已给他办了转学。  
其实肖战蛮自卑的。

「很漂亮。」

王一博温柔的声音讲他的大脑击的短暂一片空白。他没有露出嫌恶或者歧视的目光，反而还有夸他。  
肖战心底愈发有安全感。

「乖，自慰给我看，需要什么道具吗？」

王一博带着蛊惑性的声音讲他讲的脸发烫，但没有那么拘束了。  
肖战摇摇头示意不需要，右手就摸上了低垂的肉茎轻轻撸动几下。或许是王一博的目光太过于火热，爆棚的羞耻感反而像催情剂一般，他才套弄了几下就高高挺立起来了。  
即使他有两性器官，但男性这一套还是发育的比较不错的。性器是正常大小，还有些偏长。

「自己就只会玩这里吗？」

王一博看他不太熟练的样子问，他点点头，又摇摇头。

「会玩……女穴的。」

他右手上下套弄着勃起的阴茎，左手去摸那道缝隙。肖战体毛多，但反而女穴附近白白净净的。他指尖在穴口轻轻滑动，小心翼翼的揉着深色的阴蒂，酥麻的快感流遍全身，双重刺激让他仅是这样就呻吟出声音。他眼尾狭长还自然下垂，牙齿不自觉的咬住嫣红的下唇，微微仰高了头。

他不经常自慰，但不得不说他这种状况自慰的快感真的很爽。  
不到一会儿他左手就已经被流出来的淫水打湿。他又加大了力度揉搓阴唇附近，刺激着那颗敏感的阴蒂，手指模仿性交动作有规律的摩擦着。  
肖战已经有些站不住，眼看着有一波快感袭来的时候他差点摔倒，王一博眼疾手快的扶了上去，把他圈在怀里。  
因为摩托车的爱好，王一博手上的纹路颇有些粗糙，一把握住他挺立的性器开始加快速度上下摩擦。肖战也刚好腾出来一只手去摸摸被他冷落已久的乳头。  
由于女性激素的刺激，他每次自慰时胸部总是需要更多的爱抚。他经常是躺在床上玩不过来，就用床单摩擦，每次摩擦的小乳头红肿大了一圈才堪堪停住。又痛又爽的感觉是真的很舒服。

「入院评定等级是C级。」

王一博心下默默记下。

「女穴都不插入吗？」

「没，没试过……」

王一博帮他射出来第一次以后，就把手伸到了他潮湿温热的女穴口附近揉捏。  
他更有经验，知道怎样能让他舒服，没大力的揉捏几下肖战就流了他满手的淫水，也让他第一次觉得小穴缺点什么填满他的东西。  
王一博的手指尖拨开他两片厚厚的阴唇，摸准那个小小的阴道口就毫不费力的轻松滑了进去。  
他阴道里湿湿热热，又紧又窄的，王一博往里送手指，刮得他根本无人触碰过的内壁一阵瘙痒。肖战忽然低声一呼，湿热热的淫水居然喷了出来。

「呜……对不起……」

他脸红的快要滴血，低声小猫儿一样的道着歉，所在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。手指紧紧的捏住王一博的衣袖。

「乖，你好棒，主人奖励你喝酸奶好不好。」

「好……」

合约第三条：  
主人说什么都要答应。

王一博把软着身子的肖战放在厚厚的棕色地毯上，转身从桌子抽屉里拿出一盒酸牛奶，是很厚的那种。  
随后他坐在椅子上，将裤子拉链拉开，放出来早就硬了的阴茎套弄几下。王一博看着人干干净净，可他胯下的巨物完全和他上身不符，满是青筋血管涨红的发紫的性器和他白嫩的小脸形成鲜明对比。

「爬过来。」

他一声令下，肖战就晃悠悠的抬起脑袋，撅着屁股，一小步一小步的，手脚并用的爬过去。  
王一博趁他过来的时间，拧开酸奶的盖子，恶劣的扯开嘴角笑笑，往自己涨红的肉棒上淋了下去。

「好乖，来舔干净。」

他摸摸爬到跟前肖战的脑袋，抹掉他眼角挤出来的生理泪水。  
肖战第一次做这些事，眸光中盯着那个巨大的物什还有些惊恐。

「张嘴，就把酸奶舔干净就好。」

王一博看他手足无措的样子，红着眼眶活像是被欺负了一般，温柔的开口道。  
肖战听话的张开嘴巴去含。酸奶的味道很好喝，也很凉，肖战低头伏在他胯间喝被他倒在阴茎上的酸奶，发出“呼噜呼噜”声响。小巧的舌头若有若无的舔过柱身，引得王一博欲火更胜。

「含下去。」

王一博又在顶部倒了些酸奶。眼看摇摇欲坠的酸奶愣是被他按住脑袋一口含了进去。  
肖战睁着眼睛往上盯着王一博看。  
他嘴角溢出来的酸奶像是白色的精液，令人浮想联翩。

「使劲往下含，要顶到喉咙。」

王一博不由分说就按着他的脑袋做了个深喉，顶的他干呕的翻白眼也没能逃离。  
一盒酸奶就这么被玩干净了，他随手把垃圾扔在地面上，指挥肖战给他口。

「主人给你吃棒棒糖，给你喝牛奶。」

「要全都喝掉哦。」

是个尤物，即使不调教，清纯的也别有一番滋味。王一博射在他湿热口腔内里的时候想。  
肖战被突如其来的浓精灌进嗓子呛到，挣开他的手开始猛烈的咳嗽。

「咽进去，不准吐。」

「是……」

檀腥的精液味道并不好，起码比酸奶差多了。可他还是皱着眉头照单全咽了。

「太乖了，你以后就当小兔子吧。」

王一博从抽屉里拿出来一双粉嫩嫩的兔耳朵发夹，卡在他柔软的发间。  
短短的小尾巴是用一条细长的松紧带绑在腰间的。

「好啦，双性小兔子太漂亮啦！」

王一博满意的看看他亲手打扮的肖战。

合约第四条：  
治疗期间不得随意穿衣服。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk/后入/内射/双⭐慎入

肖战眨巴着眼睛乖乖坐在地上，整个嘴巴都被王一博搞的痛痛的。两瓣嘴唇红的像是要滴血。  
他站起身来，慢条斯理的把裤子重新穿上，低头去看坐在褐色超厚的绒毛地毯上的小兔子。小兔子似乎还是懵的，眼尾发红，嘴巴微微张开，只能看到两颗洁白的小兔牙。

「吃饭？」

王一博歪歪头问他。

「呜……我嘴巴好痛……」

肖战说话都觉得难受，口腔火辣辣的痛。

「抱歉。」

王一博走到他身边蹲下，一把将他环在臂弯里抱了起来。他虽然看起来高挑，但抱起来却没多少肉。

「不过主人不该说抱歉的。」

他吻吻肖战柔软的发丝，清香扑鼻的茉莉花味钻入他的脑袋。  
肖战闭着眼睛也不说话，样子委屈极了。

别墅的地下室里虽然不太大，但是各种房间都全的很。甚至还有各种的单独调教间。  
檀木色的餐桌上铺了花色的方格桌布，桌上有一个小小的慕斯蛋糕，上面放着一颗鲜红的草莓做点缀。

「吃蛋糕。」

王一博从一旁摸出一个透明色的勺子递到他手里，就那么把光着身子的小兔按在自己腿上，抱着他坐在餐桌边吃蛋糕。  
肖战点点头，颇为听话的用小勺挖了满满一大口塞进自己的嘴巴，嘴角上还沾了些奶油。  
王一博见状，眼神微暗，凑上去深处舌尖卷走了他嘴角的奶油，砸吧砸吧回味一下发现这个蛋糕格外甜。  
肖战坐在他腿上快掉下去了，就连忙往上扭扭身子。然后也毫不吝啬的挖了一块带黑色碎巧克力的蛋糕送到王一博嘴边，却发现他早就已经呼吸有些急促了。

「你快点吃……」

王一博在他肉乎乎的屁股上拍了一把，舌尖伸出来舔舔干燥的唇，克制住眼神不去看他撅着的红嘟嘟嘴巴。  
手还是从肖战后背的脊梁处一路摸到那团毛茸茸卡在尾椎骨上方的兔尾巴。某个被肖战压在底下的部位在渐渐苏醒。  
他以前不是这么没有把控力的人。可惜还不行，才是第一天。

「你……干嘛？」

王一博把肖战的腿叉开，手将裤子拉链又拉了下来。硬起来的阴茎直勾勾的立着，烫人的热度刚好戳在肖战低垂着的性器以及，摩擦着他紧闭的小穴。  
肖战被抱的离桌子有点远，他小心翼翼的往前蹭蹭，却清晰的感觉到肉棒与穴口之间的摩擦。  
肖战瘪瘪嘴，担心自己连蛋糕都吃不完，就赶紧把剩的不多的小蛋糕连同红色的草莓塞进嘴巴里吧唧吧唧的嚼。

「夹住腿……」

「唔？是，主人……」

肖战听话的夹了夹两条花白细长的腿，胯间立起来的那根东西格外乍眼。还没等草莓嚼完，肖战就被王一博抱着开始上下顶弄，模仿性交的动作。  
他的女穴突然被这么摩擦着刺激，即使不插入获得的快感也像是坐飞机一样直入云霄。不知不觉，他刚咽下去那颗草莓就开始微张着嘴巴叫，淫水沾湿了王一博摩擦的肉棒和耻毛。硕大的头部又亮又红，看着肖战低头都害怕。本来还有些疼痛的大腿内侧因为有了蜜液的摩擦反而更加顺滑。王一博用手指摸到他虽然闭着但流了一手淫水的小穴，掰开两瓣嫩肉就把肉棒放在中间摩擦。  
肖战忽然被这样对待，滚烫的性器在他娇嫩的吐着花蜜的花蕾附近不断撩拨，情欲也逐渐侵蚀了理智。不老实的扭着屁股在他肉棒上蹭的更厉害，但是还不够，他还想再深入一些。  
小穴内还是无比空虚寂寞的，渴望被填满。肖战迷离着目光，红唇微张，发出浅浅的嘤咛声，王一博把耳朵凑上去才勉强听见肖战小嘴里喋喋不休的话语。

「求求你，我好难受....」

王一博也喘着粗气，大手去捏肖战粉嫩的乳尖，在手里肆意揉搓玩弄，舌尖一点点舔过他清瘦的后背和分明的脊柱。还不行，今天还不可以，不过，那里倒是可以....

「吃完了吗？」

肖战乖乖的点点头。王一博又一把抱起他来往另一个房间走。等他打开那个房间的时候，窝在他怀里的肖战眼睛猛然瞪大，开始挣扎。

「呜呜，我不要玩...求求你我不要...」

「乖，不给你玩，只是用用场地而已。」

王一博把他抱得更紧了些，吻吻他的眼角示意他稍安勿躁。不过房间里确实是很吓人，两边的柜子里摆满了SM的玩具，乳夹跳蛋锁链皮带各种各样，吓到这么纯情的肖战也是理所应当的。

「真的吗...」

「恩，不过小兔已经两次没有喊主人了，再忘记就要惩罚了。」

「别...呜呜，小兔错了主人..小兔不想玩那个，主人想怎么玩小兔都可以...」

王一博满意的点点头，轻轻勾唇，去亲肖战委屈巴巴出来的可爱脸蛋。别墅地下室四处都是羊毛地毯，王一博随手把肖战往地毯上一放，就从旁边的柜子里摸出一管透明的润滑，然后在他肉呼呼的屁股上拍了一把，道。

「翻过来，跪在这里。」

肖战还是带着些不相信，一边按照王一博的指示做一边用余光去瞥他，看他真的没什么动作才作罢。两瓣白嫩的屁股撅得高高的，两处若隐若现的粉红小穴全都展现在王一博的眼前。  
肖战有点紧张，脚趾尖都蜷的紧紧的。女穴还在往外汩汩流水，打湿了肖战白花花的两条大腿。

「小兔是水做的吗？这么能流水，小兔其实是个女孩儿吧。」

王一博一手扶上他的腰，另一只手也没沾润滑，在他女穴附近捞了一把晶亮亮的淫液就朝他还没被开发过的后穴摸去。第一次被触及到隐秘之地的肖战紧张，王一博将他后穴的褶皱按压了许久才让他放松下来。尾椎骨上方的小短兔尾巴随着他的屁股晃来晃去，看的王一博满头大汗。肉棒也硬的像是要充血涨破了一样吓人。  
简直是在他忍耐力底线上不断撩拨。

最后还是用了润滑才做完扩张。王一博第一次感觉到自己忍耐力到底多么好了。当他扶着滚烫的性器抵在已经被扩张的柔软热乎乎的穴口才堪堪回过神来。小兔子膝盖跪在地毯上，屁股撅的老高，眼泪汪汪的等着被肏。  
小兔子还颇为担心的往后瞥了一眼，看见那硕大的狰狞阴茎害怕极了，会不会把他撑坏啊。  
王一博毫不留情的往他内里塞进去，他后穴也淌着湿哒哒的蜜液，软烂的内壁紧紧裹着他滚烫的肉棒，因为尺寸原因，撕裂般的疼痛还是让他呜咽出声。

「疼...主人....我好疼呜呜...」

「忍一忍....」

王一博也被他后穴夹得满头大汗，一边大喘气一边安慰他。

真真是磨人的妖精。

此刻已经是下雾，但肖战丝毫没有时间概念。  
地下室里就是一个封闭的空间，在这里除了吃饭喝水睡觉，唯一的事情就是做爱。三个月以后，那些王一博调教成功的骚货自然都会送回到那些有钱老男人的手里，供他们玩弄。新鲜感没了就换一个。  
王一博清楚那些老男人是怎么对待这些不论多么细皮嫩肉的玩物们的，即使你国色天香他们也丝毫不会怜惜，3P4P甚至是5P都是常有的事情。玩坏了怎么办？换一个啊当然是，有钱还不好说吗。

王一博看着身子低下眼眶通红，泪水沾湿了长睫毛的肖战。才是这种程度就痛成这样，那三个月后他如果落到那些人手里……  
王一博不敢想了。他不敢想肖战会怎么样，也不敢想脑子里别样的念头了。

他回过神来，肖战已经在扭着屁股往他肉棒上贴了。似乎疼痛已经过去了，剩下的只有快感。王一博也开始毫无顾忌的往里送。  
濡软的水穴被王一博粗长的性器一下子就顶到了前列腺，爽的肖战一声叫出来，却还是觉得不满。

「好难受……啊啊啊！还是，不满……呜呜……」

王一博不管多么卖力肖战都只是呜呜叫着不够，王一博这才想起来他还有一张欲望更强的女穴都快往外喷着水了。  
王一博把手指并出两指就往他早就迫不及待空虚到不行的小穴里挤。他不敢太深入，指甲剐蹭内壁，两张贪吃的小嘴都填了东西肖战才堪堪满足。

「原来小兔这么骚？两张小嘴都这么能吃啊。」

「吸得主人好紧啊小兔子……」

「小兔子是不是就喜欢后入被主人肏到发骚浪叫啊。」

「小兔子喜欢主人的大肉棒吗？」

「小兔子要回答主人哦……不然主人要惩罚你了……」

王一博另一只空闲的手去捏他的乳头，用力的揪起来揉捏，肖战痛的呜呜乱叫。

「呜呜……喜欢，小兔子最喜欢了……」

「求求主人的肉棒使劲肏我……」

「主人全都射给小兔子，小兔子要给主人生宝宝……」

肖战说起骚话来也是毫不含糊，要不是他身体青涩的像还没成熟的果子，不过现在被他肏的已经从内到外都熟透了。  
一阵滚烫的精液射在他身体深处，女穴也一股脑的喷出淫水，自己身子前端的肉棒射了一地毯，还在一抽一抽的抬头。  
肖战腰上都已经被王一博掐的发红，一圈圈醒目的痕迹在他身上显得格外娇小可怜。他浑身软成一团，躺在暖绒绒的地毯上大喘气，还在高潮的余韵中，后穴被肏到根本合不上，往外汩汩的淌着精液和蜜液的混合物，白球球兔尾巴似乎都没了生机，一双耳朵卡在他脑袋上此刻也无力的耷拉下来。

王一博将衣服穿好，看看表已经不早了，蹲下凑过去想帮肖战清理一下，小兔自己见状却猛然缩了一下身子，声音沙哑的开口恳求他。

「主人…小兔子不要了……主人……」

王一博看他瑟缩的样子不免有些失笑。蹲下摸摸他的脑袋，又摸上他光洁的后背轻抚，像安慰真正的小兔子一样安慰他。

「我又不是种马，给你清理出来，不然会生病的。」

「好…好的……」

肖战不免有些羞红了脸，声音越来越低，乖乖撑着发软的胳膊坐起来，任王一博摆弄。王一博的手指伸进他刚刚合上的后穴抠挖，瘙痒感让他浑身难受。

「太深了……都弄不出来了……」

王一博为难的抿抿唇。其实他以前调教那些人的时候极少提枪上阵，一般都是用各种型号大小的假阳具。就算自己上，也没内射过的。

这次肖战真的算是破了例。

其实还不止这些特别。肖战总是能轻易挑起他的性欲。不管是一个动作还是一个眼神他都能硬，或许是他长得太好看了，不似那些矫揉造作的女人或男人让他怎么都没什么性趣。


End file.
